Et le septieme jour
by Benelie
Summary: Quand la vie vous offre une autre chance, il faut la saisir. Quand sept jours peuvent changer une vie, sept jours durant lesquels il devra montrer que son amour est plus fort que tout. RWHG - Fic Post-Poudlard. Allez voir ma bio...


Salut à tous!

Voila, j'avais cette idee de fic dans ma tete depuis un petit moment. Et comme je bloque un peu sur mon autre fic, je me suis mise à ecrire cette histoire... Il y aura 9 chapitres au total: un prologue, 7 chapitres et un epilogue. J'espere que vous aimerez, cette une histoire qui me tient vraiment à coeur.

Meme si le debut est une citation de la bible, je vous jure qu'il n'y a aucune allusion theologique, etc...

Voila, bonne lecture et à bientot!

* * *

_Le premier jour, Dieu créa la Lumière (jour) qu'il sépara des Ténèbres (nuit).  
__Le second jour, Dieu créa le ciel et sépara les eaux du ciel de celles de la Terre.  
__Le troisième jour, il fit apparaître sous les eaux la terre qui produit de la verdure, de l'herbe, des arbres, et des semences pour les cultures.  
__Le quatrième jour, il créa le soleil comme "luminaire" du jour et la lune et les étoiles comme "luminaires" pour la nuit afin qu'ils servent de signes pour marquer les époques et les années.  
__Le cinquième jour, Dieu créa la vie dans les airs (oiseaux) et dans la mer (poissons).  
__Le sixième jour, il créa le bétail, les reptiles et les animaux terrestres ainsi que l'Homme.  
__Et le septième jour, Dieu se reposa ._

* * *

**Prologue**

- Parlez moi un peu d'Elle

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

- Tout ce que vous voulez m'en dire. J'aimerais un peu plus la connaître. Ca fait combien de temps que vous venez me voir ?

- Six mois je crois… Ah non ça en fait sept.

- Et durant ses… sept mois nous avons parlé de votre travail, de vos amis mais surtout d'Elle… Enfin de manière détournée. Toutes nos discutions se terminent sur se qu'Elle aurait fait si Elle avait été là. J'aimerais donc la connaître un peu mieux pour vous aider.

- Ok, ok. Elle était la fille la plus énervante que je connaissais. Elle était incroyablement intelligente, généreuse, toujours là pour nous. C'est grâce à Elle si j'en suis arrivé là où j'en suis. Elle nous poussait toujours à faire notre travail. Je me rappelle, une fois, ça devait être en cinquième année, Elle nous avait offert un espèce de planning ou d'agenda qui criait très fort : « ne remet pas au lendemain ce que tu peux faire le jour même » ou des choses dans le genre. Je dois dire que nous n'avions pas trop aimé son cadeau. Mais, tout ça c'était Elle. Elle avait une sainte horreur de transgresser les règles mais Elle le faisait toujours pour nous aider. C'est Elle qui a eu l'idée de l'AD, le club de défense contre les forces du mal, en cinquième année alors que c'était totalement interdit. Elle pouvait être exaspérante, titilleuse, énervante, tête de mule mais Elle restait la plus fidèle des amies et la plus adorable des filles. Elle était entière. Et on l'aimait comme ça et pour ça.

- Pourquoi avez-vous rompu le contact, si c'était votre amie ?

- Non ce n'était pas simplement mon amie, c'était… C'était ma meilleure amie, même quand on chamaillait, ce qui arrivait très souvent. C'était juste Elle.

Le jeune homme se leva et s'arrêta devant la fenêtre.

- En sixième année, nous sommes sortis ensemble. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginé le bonheur que ça a été. Je crois que je l'avais toujours voulu, je crois que je l'avais toujours aimé. Mais bon vous savez… Elle ne pensait qu'à ses devoirs, à la S.A.L.E. et moi, ben je n'étais qu'un idiot alors jamais je n'aurais pensé l'embrasser, la tenir dans mes bras et… Mais après tout ce qui c'est passé à la fin de notre cinquième année, vous savez l'attaque au ministère, la mort de Sirius, … Les choses n'ont plus jamais été les mêmes. On s'est tous rendu compte que la guerre était là et qu'on risquait tous de mourir. Ce n'était plus un jeu. On s'est tous retrouvé à Ste Mangouste. J'ai été très malade à cause de l'attaque des cerveaux. J'ai appris qu'Elle m'avait veillé tous les jours et toutes les nuits malgré son état. Bien sur, il y avait aussi mes parents, mes frères, … Mais c'est sa présence que je sentais. Quand je me suis réveillé, c'est Elle que j'ai vu, avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. On s'est beaucoup rapproché durant cet été là. Et un soir, et bien… on s'est embrassé. A notre retour à Poudlard, nous étions un couple… Ca n'a pas étonné grand monde, apparemment ils s'y attendaient tous. On s'aimait plus que tout, JE l'aimais plus que tout, mais j'ai fait l'idiot. Je… Je l'ai trompée juste un soir. Mais ce soir là a brisé notre couple. On a essayé de faire comme si… De recoller les morceaux, mais vous savez, un vase cassé, même si on le recolle, il ne sera jamais plus le même. Et il sera plus fragile. Alors en milieu de notre septième année, on s'est séparé. Je l'aimais toujours mais Elle n'avait pas réussit à me pardonner mon erreur. Lorsqu'on a eu nos ASPICs, Elle est partie en Irlande dans une école de droit ou un truc dans le genre, et moi j'ai intégré la formation d'Aurors, surtout grâce à Harry. Sans lui, je serais resté à broyer du noir. Vous savez, c'est quand Elle m'a quitté que je me suis rendu compte à quel pont je l'aimais, à quel point je n'étais rien sans Elle. Je me suis battu pour l'oublier… Mais c'était comme se battre contre des moulins à vent. Depuis les ASPICs, on ne s'est pas revu. J'ai des nouvelles par Harry. Et puis aussi grâce aux journaux. Elle est devenue célèbre grâce à ce procès, celui sur les droits des Elfes. Il paraît qu'elle donne aussi des cours en Irlande, qu'elle habite avec son … avec son ami là bas et qu'elle est heureuse.

- Et que ressentez-vous pour Elle actuellement ? Avez-vous fait le deuil de votre relation ?

- Vous voulez savoir sur je l'aime toujours ?

La femme en face de lui posa sa plume. Elle posa sur lui un regard impénétrable, tenant sûrement de sonder son esprit. Elle était la meilleure dans son domaine, mais il avait été entraîné à cela, il ne laissait rien transpirer de son esprit.

- Oui, si ce sont les sentiments que vous ressentez pour elle.

- Alors, sincèrement, je vous répondrais que … je n'en sais rien. Ca fait plus de 5 ans que je ne l'ai pas revue. J'ai toujours des sentiments pour Elle. Elle restera pour toujours dans mon cœur, mais je ne connais pas la nature exacte de ces sentiments.

La femme posa son bloc-note sur la table, puis regarda l'horloge accroché sur le mur jaune de son bureau. Cela faisait presque sept mois qu'elle voyait cet homme dans son bureau. Le département des Aurors le lui avait envoyé suite à une mission difficile. Il avait été pris au piège par des Mangemorts. Durant presque 4 semaines, il avait été torturés, maltraité par ces hommes, si on peut les considérés comme tels, avant que son équipier ne parvienne à retrouver sa trace. La mission d'extraction avait été un franc succès, puisqu'il se tenait là devant elle, en vie. Mais depuis son retour, il n'était pas le même, d'après ses amis. Il dormait peu, faisait des cauchemars et avait cet incessant mal de tête. Elle était chargée d' « exorciser » ce souvenir, mais son patient était très difficile. Il avait été très bien entraîné et il ne parlait que de ce qu'il voulait… Et cette mission, il ne voulait pas en parler, il ne voulait pas dire ce qu'il avait subit dans l'antre du diable… Aujourd'hui, elle entrevoyait une lueur. Il avait accepter de parler de cette femme, celle qui lui avait permis de survivre, de se créer une barrière « mentale » lors des tortures. Il ne lui en avait pas parlé directement, non, il se cachait toujours derrière des détails techniques. Mais pendant un bref instant, il avait baissé sa garde, elle avait réussit à pénètre son esprit et à entrevoir l'image de cette femme. Il avait beau lui dire qu'il ne savait pas s'il l'aimait ou non, elle, elle connaissait la vérité. Oui, il l'aimait encore.

- Avec les autres femmes, comment ça se passe ?

- Et bien… Je n'arrive pas à m'investir totalement dans une relation. Des que ça devient un peu sérieux, je me referme sur moi, je ne m'ouvre pas assez à elles… ça c'est ce qu'elles me reprochent. Mais comment voulez vous que je partage tout avec elles ? Je ne peux pas leurs parler de mon travail, mes amis… Je n'en ai presque plus. Et puis, je n'arrive pas à me sentir concerner par les petits problèmes domestiques. Je les trouvent tellement superficielles, tellement différentes de… Enfin, vous voyez. Vous savez pourquoi certaines sortent avec moi ? Simplement parce que je suis le meilleur ami du « Survivant », rien de plus. Comment voulez vous que je leur fasse confiance ? Elles ne m'aiment pas pour moi mais pour ce que je représente.

- Je crois que nous allons devoir en rester là pour le moment. La semaine prochaine, j'aimerais que nous reparlions de cette mission…

- Si vous voulez, mais je crois vous avoir tout dit.

- Non, je crois que vous cachez quelque chose, plus ou moins consciemment. Mais nous verrons ça la semaine prochaine.

- Bien, à la semaine prochaine alors, docteur.

- Aurevoir M. Weasley.

Ronald Weasley sortit du bureau du Dr Rougemont et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée afin de transplaner. Il regarda nerveusement sa montre… Elle l'avait gardé plus longtemps que prévu… Il devait se dépêcher, sinon il allait louper sa reunion. Arrivé dans la zone de transplanage, Ron disparu de l'hôpital de Ste Mangouste. Il atterrit quelque centième de seconde plus tard dans le hall du ministère.

- Bonjour Monsieur Weasley.

- Bonjour Henry.

Il se dirigea avec précipitation vers l'ascenseur. Il repensa à sa discussion avec le Dr Rougemont. Pourquoi se sentait-il si mal et en même temps si bien ? Parler d'Elle le rendait si triste, comme s'il avait le sentiment d'avoir gâcher sa vie.

L'ascenseur arriva à destination et Ron sortit. A peine fut-il arrivé dans son bureau qu'il se fit alpaguer par Harry :

- Ron qu'est-ce que tu foutais ! On va arriver en retard !

- Ouais désolé, mais j'avais mon rendez-vous à Ste Mangouste… Elle m'a retenu plus que d'habitude.

- Ah… Et… ça va ?

- Hé hé ! Tu me connais !

Ron ébaucha un sourire à son ami avant de partir se rendre à la reunion.

- Au fait Ron, elle a encore appelé… Elle ne te lâche plus dis donc !

- Quoi encore ? Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je lui ai déjà dis que c'était fini entre nous… Quand est-ce qu'elle va me lâcher ! Une vraie folle j'te jure !

Les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans une vaste pièce et s'installèrent derrière un bureau.

- Bien, puisque tout le monde est arrivé, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Bayle et Djuine, vous avez du neuf concernant la disparition de l'atamé d'Hécate ?

- Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que personne n'a pu pénétrer chez le conservateur. Mais on a peut-être une piste, on doit voir l'assistant du conservateur.

- Bon, vous me tenez au courant. Potter, Weasley, vous laissez tombé l'affaire que vous avez en cours. Norton et Violetta, vous vous en chargerez.

- Mais, monsieur, pourquoi…

- Potter, laissez moi parler ! A partir de demain vous vous chargerez de la protection d'une avocate.

- Pourquoi faire appelle à nous ? Pourquoi ne pas demander au service de protection ?

- Parce qu'il semble que cette femme soit une de vos connaissance, Weasley. Et à vous aussi Potter. Il s'agit de Maître Granger. Il semblerait que sa dernière intervention au Grand Conseil n'ait pas plu à tout le monde. Elle a échappé hier à un enlèvement.

- Et… Elle va bien ?

Harry avait devancé Ron en posant la question.

- Oui. Elle est à Ste Mangouste pour le moment. Vous avez rendez-vous avec elle et M. McNamara demain à 9h00 à l'hôtel Astoria.

- Ok chef.

- Bon Yoki et …

Ron n'écouta pas la fin de la reunion. Il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : il allait revoir Hermione. Elle qui avait hanté ses jours et peuplé ses nuits.

* * *

Bon voila,c'est fini pour le moment. Ce chapitre n'est pas tres long, mais vu que c'est le prologue, c'est un peu normal. Je vous promet que les chapitres suivants serot plus longs.  
Le chapitre 1 est pratiquement fini, je le posterais d'ici une semaine environ. Je vais essayer d'etre reguliere dans ma publuication, je vous le promet! 

Alors n'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche pour laisser un petit message!

Bénélie


End file.
